walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tyreese Williams (TV Series)
Finally. I've been waiting for this day for years. He will appear sometime after the holiday break... likely though the finale from what i've heard. 00:47, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Tyreese connected to Fate of Carol? Does anyone else think it's possible that Tyreese's introduction (if all of this is true) will coincide with viewers learning Carol's fate after T-Dog saved her life? Will she be out of the prison, or will Tyreese be somewhere in? S2SS2S (talk) 20:51, November 16, 2012 (UTC) 'Tyreese shouldn't be on list of characters from TV series.' The links cited in the reference are not of trusworthy value. They do not come from AMC site or an article where The Walking Dead creators confirmed appearance of Tyreese. Please remove/hide this character from the list. You're misleading the people. First reference link: http://www.roamersandlurkers.com/topic/6388-filming-spoiler-new-character/ This is discussion board. Anyone can write there anything. You just have to register new account. http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/11/15/the-walking-dead-tyreese-comic-exclusive/ From this aricle: "While Kirkman is playing coy,' rumors have swirled' that actor Chad Coleman (best known from The Wire and I Hate My Teenage Daughter) has been spotted in the Atlanta area where the show films and could be playing the comic book fave" Rumor! This is just a rumor not confirmation. P.S. The links cited in the reference do not work correctly ~~Zel~~ Chad Coleman was on set, signed his name and Tyreese's, and the person who confirmed the actor/character on R&L apparently confirmed Ceaser Martinez and his actor. This is a reliable source. --jasper Is this a picture of TYREESE or his actor? Dead Ninja (talk) 04:06, November 22, 2012 (UTC) TYREESE, it was the mid-season return character portraits. Baconzz (talk) 12:21, February 9, 2015 (UTC)Baconzz New Hey. Could you please tell me where this new picture is from? What trailer did you get a it from? - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 19:49, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Fox Latin preview. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzVZ4bH_0qk&feature=g-hist Hallowseve15 (talk) 19:51, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Tyreese's Group Anyone else think Harold or Manuel (or both) might be a part of Tyreese's group? What if Harold is the Dale of Tyreese's group? Also -- I wonder if Chris and Julie will be involved... Personally, I would love for Julie to be in the show. I don't care about Chris, though. Based on the YouTube clip I think that one girl is Julie. I guess the woman who is bit is Donna, and the two others are debatable. One of them could be Chris. AND -- Tyreese is played by COACH from Left 4 Dead 2?? I think he needs to shout out "grabbing puke!" or "suitcase full of guns and money!" in one episode... CzarEric (talk) 21:54, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Chase and Sasha's last name Tyreese's first name is Chase. It's confirmed by AMC, so why do we keep changing it back? It's the same with Glenn. His name is Rhee, but apparently it has to be used in the show in order to be true. That makes no sense, as it has been confirmed by the writers. Also, since Tyreese is the last name, Sasha's last name will most likely be Tyreese as well. Kaffe4200 (talk) 14:37, December 3, 2012 (UTC) *No, you got it wrong/confused. On the AMC website, there is a typo with the credits. It does indeed say "Chase Tyreese" but the Chase was supposed to be apart of "Tyler Chase" when crediting Ben, who appears above Tyreese's name. It's a mistake. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 14:49, December 3, 2012 (UTC) *Makes much more sense then. Thank you for the clearyfying. But Glenn should still be Glenn Rhee. Kaffe4200 (talk) 14:52, December 3, 2012 (UTC) *No problem. I agree that Glenn should have his full name as the title for his page. But everyone seems so adamant on keeping it as just Glenn (same for Randall - we know his last name). Makes me wonder why did the producers reveal his last name via AMC website and Twitter but not Michonne's or Andrea's or Axel's or Oscar's, etc. Maybe it'll be revealed on the show or something. Who knows. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 15:01, December 3, 2012 (UTC) *Actually, i think it was because Glen Mazzara got the question in an interview and by the answer, AMC made it official, which i think we should too. Same with Randall. Kaffe4200 (talk) 15:08, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Naming The credits said Tyrese...do we change it or not? Hallowseve15 (talk) 00:30, December 7, 2012 (UTC) *No. That is a clear typo. His name remains the same as the comic book. Plus, the AMC Walking Dead website credits him as Tyreese. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 02:03, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Left 4 dead 2 He for some reason, reminds me of Couch and Rochelle lol. Sasha kinda looks like Rochelle too. Ccrogers15 (talk) 11:05, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Well it might be because Chad Coleman (Tyreese's actor) voiced Coach in Left 4 Dead Sigmen4020 (talk) 17:20, November 5, 2013 (UTC)sigmen4020 Possible death in Season 4 I've been watchng the Season 4 Comic-Con trailer and in one part shows Tyreese being outnumbered by a large group of walkers and was fending them off with his hammer as they get closer. Should it be worth a note in his page? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dxg27QsaIEY This is the evidence for his possible death. Jackalex13 (talk) 15:22, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Jackalex13 COMIC SPOILERS in the Comics he had a similar scene in the Prison gym...Everyone thought he died but when they go back they find Ty alive.....So i don't think so (talk) 15:31, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Umm, you do realize that the TV Series has major differences to the comic and some are reversed. Notably: Dale dying before going to the Prison in the series while in the comics, he died after staying in the prison. Andrea is dead while she's still alive in the comics. Lori died from a C-Section by Maggie while in the comics, she died from a gunshot to the back. Shane was killed very early in the comics while he died during the Hershel's Farm story. Sophia died in the series while she's still alive in the comics. So...Tyreese could have a possible death scene. Jackalex13 (talk) 16:28, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Jackalex13 Why the hell would they show his death in the trailer? (talk) 20:02, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't Ty's last name be shown to be Williams on the wiki? It has been confirmed through the line of action figures that that is his family name. Pmatte22 (talk) 01:58, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Last Name Even though it was never confirmed in the series, i just got done watching the "Tyreese's Journey" bonus feature on the season 5 DVD. It said his last name was Williams, is it worth meantion on the wiki? or is it a non-cannon thing since it hasnt been meantioned. I guess the same goes for Sasha. Just wondering Purzyckij (talk) *For real? Can you upload a picture of the subtitles or a clip of the video? Since it's commentary, it would be considered official if the producers are saying it. Like the whole Glenn Rhee last name thing (I think). --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 03:27, September 2, 2015 (UTC) * Purzyckij (talk) *I'm advocating that we change this page title to simply "Tyreese Williams". There is only one Tyreese Williams in the entire franchise, and that is the TV show version, and therefore no specification is necessary. It's like Eric Raleigh: Eric exists in the comics, but he has no last name so "(TV Series)" is not necessary in the name; or Pete Anderson: Pete exists in the comics, but his comic name differs slightly to "Peter", therefore there is only one Pete Anderson in the entire franchise, which is in the TV series. AlastorMoody (talk) 15:17, October 4, 2015 (UTC)